


3 Months Prior

by fromward (from)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Timestamp, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/fromward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/714484">The Great In-Between</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Months Prior

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to la_la_la for the prompt. Written in 2009.

The love I feel for my friend, this year,  
is different from the love I felt last year.

 

Perceval’s question died on his lips when he saw Rauf’s countenance. He took another ladleful of broth, filling Sir Francis’ bowl before Edmond took it away to be served.

‘Still asleep, is he?’ Sir Reginald asked Rauf.

‘Yes, sire,’ Rauf murmured as he secured the tent flaps against the wicked wind.

Merlin was still asleep and had been asleep for three days, taking neither food nor drink. Perceval wanted to know when someone would ask if he were truly sleeping or if he were in fact dying.

‘And the prince?’ 

The sound of Sir Galahad’s bread being torn into two stretched over the sharp shadow picture along the walls. 

‘He’s training, sire.’

‘Outside?’

Rauf nodded and Perceval desperately wished he would say more. 

‘Make sure His Highness has his cloak on, will you, Edmond,’ Sir Galahad said. ‘And I would like some of that broth to warm myself up, Perceval. If you don’t mind.’

Perceval blushed, scrambling for the right bowl.

Rauf’s hand brushed over his and sure fingers took possession of the ladle. ‘Let me,’ he said.

‘Thanks.’ 

‘That morose look suits you less than it does the prince,’ Rauf told him, voice low. 

‘What’ll happen if Merlin dies?’

‘He won’t,’ Rauf said. 

‘Then why is the prince acting as if he will?’

‘They’re friends, you ninny,’ Rauf said, pouring broth that heated the bowl in his hands. 

And Perceval understood.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Quote taken from D.H. Lawrence's "Lies About Love"


End file.
